


Our Baby

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Captain Levi, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Mentions of miscarriage, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: The reader and the rest of the scouts check out a nearby village after a titan attack. As the reader checks a house, she finds something that makes her remember a loss of her own.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of miscarriage in this fic but there's some comfort in the end! Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!
> 
> What ever is in parenthesis is the readers thoughts.

The scouts had heard a report about a recent titan attack in a nearby village and were instructed to find any survivors by Commander Erwin. Although everyone believed that there would be way anyone in a simple village could survive a titan attack, they still followed orders and went to investigate. Y/n was a part of Captain Levi’s squad and so they went to check a few houses on the right of the village while the 104th cadet corps went to check the rest. The village smelled of death as blood and some body parts were scattered everywhere. After some time searching, they believed they were empty handed.

“There’s no survivors here Captain”, Petra said to Levi.

“Keep looking. There has to be someone here”.

“Do you really believe that?”, she said to him.

“No but I’d like to hope so. Check that house again over there”, Levi pointed out.

“Yes sir!”

~

Y/n was checking out a house on her own, her nose becoming sensitive to the unpleasant smell of old blood and rotting flesh. The titans sure did a number on the villagers here and she was just as convinced that everyone was dead. A wave of sadness hit her as the realization came to her. Everyday people were dying, a never ending nightmare that she had to endure while being a member of the scouts. Just as she was going to leave, she heard a faint cry from somewhere in the house.

“Huh?” she asked herself. She was sure she checked every part of the house so there was no way someone was here. Hearing the cry again, she headed for the bedroom. There was no sight of anyone there but the sound was coming from… under the bed. As she crouched down, she was stunned by what she saw. It was a baby. 

Slowly, she got the baby out from under the bed and examined it for any wounds and to see what gender the baby was. Turns out it was a baby boy, not much older than 3 months and he was unharmed. He had a lot of black hair and pale skin and was wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm. She had to admit that the baby features resembled a lot like Levi’s. She wondered how he even survived.

~

A few months ago Y/n was supposed to have a child of her own with Levi but lost it due to unfortunate circumstances. It sent her into a deep depression but after a while, she convinced herself that it was for the best since the baby wasn’t planned and they were soldiers. A baby wouldn’t be fit to be born into a chaotic world like this and so they disregarded the thought of having one until all this was over. 

Her motherly instincts kicked in and seemed to help the baby calm down for now. She knew the baby was hungry and had to find him food. She found a bottle nearby that wasn’t so cold but wasn’t warm and spoiled either. She fed him all that was left and it got him to stop crying. She knew he would need more food but with the house in horrible shape and dead bodies lying around, she’d have to find food elsewhere. Looking at the baby again, a new problem arose in her head. Losing a child of her own only made her want to keep this one. If she took the baby to the Captain, he would be taken away to a refugee camp to find a new family. His family was gone, devoured by the titans. Who else better to take care of the baby than her. She had to hide him. Wrapping the baby up carefully, she hid him in her cape while holding him with her right arm. She didn’t know how she was going to make it back without being spotted but she had to give it a try. 

“It’s okay”, she cooed to the baby. “I’ll be your mom now… I’ll keep you safe”.

~

Y/n walked out of the house cautiously, careful not to be seen or spotted by anyone. The plan seemed to be going well in her head until she heard a voice that slightly scared her.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked her.

Y/n jumped and turned around half way, trying not to show him what she was holding.

“Nothing, just heading back to regroup with the others”. Levi knew that to be half truth, she was walking suspiciously. He questioned further.

“Did you find anything in the house?”

“No I didn’t” she replied quickly, too quickly that she was sure it was a dead give away. She tried to walk away. She just had to make it to the horses.

Levi took notice of how weird she was acting but took more notice that she didn’t want to turn around and face him. Tilting his head to the side, he noticed how her right arm wasn’t resting at her side, meaning she was holding something.

“What are you holding in your hand?” he asked her.

Y/n froze. (Shit, he noticed), she thought to herself. She then felt the baby wiggling in her arm. (Please don’t cry, please don’t cry.)

“Nothing!” Y/n replied quickly again and tried to walk away again before she was stopped by Levi’s hold on her left arm. Y/n looked at Levi, tears filling up her eyes before the baby started crying. 

She froze as Levi looked down at her arm with a confused look. Slowly letting go of her arm, he pushed her cape to the side, revealing the baby she was holding. He took a deep breath, knowing exactly what she was doing and where this was gonna go. Y/n still didn’t move.

“You can’t keep that baby Y/n”, he finally said. 

The pain that shot through her heart after hearing those words hurt like hell. She failed at keeping him hidden. To be fair, the plan didn’t have a 100% success rate but she knew the baby would be taken away.

“He has no family…the titans…” she replied, her voice shaky as she struggled to keep her tears from turning into sobs. She didn’t even want to look at Levi while she spoke. 

Levi looked down at the baby, remembering his own pain that he felt when Y/n lost their child. He had to admit that while he never wanted kids, he was a bit excited about having one with her. Had they not been Scouts, he probably would have let her keep it but there were too many factors involved that wouldn’t let it be possible. He had to be realistic.

“There’s a family out there that can take care of him. We can’t -”

“Yes we can!” Y/n yelled out, her sobs coming out in full force. “We were going to have a child before, remember!? What difference does it make now!?” 

Levi’s face remained nonchalant though he felt her pain. She was right except he didn’t know if this was healthy for her to do. Just as he was about to speak, he saw Petra from the corner of his eye.

“Captain, we-”, she was cut off by Levi holding his finger up, telling her to wait. Seeing that the baby was still crying, he knew he had to eat.

“The baby is hungry. We should get him something to eat for the meantime.”

Y/n looked down at the fussy baby. Levi was right.

“Petra”, Levi said as he motioned her to come over. “Take the baby to the wagon and find him some food”.

Y/n clutched the baby tighter. She felt like this was some kind of trick. Petra walked over slowly, being aware of the delicate state Y/n was in and slowly grabbed the baby.

“Please Levi, don’t do this… please don’t take him away…” she begged softly as she looked at him. She could’ve fought to keep the baby in her hold but her emotions drained her from every fight she had. Petra finally had a hold of the baby and took him away, leaving Y/n to drop to the ground and sob. Levi was there to console her, not with words but holding her. He fought to not shed a tear himself.

~

~

Some time had passed since they went to look for survivors at the village and Y/n had been quiet ever since then. Not wanting to eat or talk with anyone, she stood in her room wallowing in her pain. Levi had tried to console her the best he could but she was upset at him for taking the baby away. He knew it. He needed to do something, and after some thinking he made his move.

Levi had gone down to the refugee camp to look for the baby Y/n had saved. After asking around, he found the baby boy she wanted so bad. No family had come to claim him and so his caretaker had let Levi see him. With the two of them alone, Levi picked up the baby and admired his features. He took note of how much black hair he had and his pale skin just like his own. No wonder Y/n wanted him so bad.

“Ever thought of having kids of your own, Mr. Ackerman?” an old woman at the camp said to him. He looked at her and then back at the baby.

“No but my partner does. She was the one who found him the other day.”

“Then what is he doing here?” she replied. “Take him to her. It would sure make her day”.

After some thought about the old woman’s words finally gave in. If Y/n wanted to be a mom, then he would make her dream come true. If they wanted to have a kid of their own in the future, then the possibility was still on the table. 

~

Y/n laid in bed, thinking about her baby boy. Well he wasn’t hers but she swore he was. She swore that she would never forgive Levi for taking him away from her, leaving her to deal with heartbreak twice. Lost in thought, she suddenly heard the door open. Knowing it was Levi, she didn’t bother to look. 

“Y/n”, Levi said softly.

“Hmm” she replied.

“I have something to show you”

“I don’t care for it”, she said. She honestly didn’t.

“Oh, well I think you should”, he replied. Looking up finally, her eyes widened as she saw him holding the baby she found at the village. She jolted up from the bed to rush at his side, tears falling from her eyes once more as she admired her precious boy.

“Oh my god” she cried out, as she grabbed him from Levi’s hold. Levi gave her a soft smile.

“How did you..?” she questioned Levi, leaving kisses on the baby’s head.

“Nobody claimed him and I gave good thought about what you said. After speaking to the commander, you will now be an off duty soldier. We can keep him”.

Y/n’s eyes shined so bright from happiness. Her biggest dream was finally coming true.

“Thank you so much, Levi… my baby is here”, she said.

Levi smiled once more. “You mean our baby.”


End file.
